diablo_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Inarius
Inarius is the last Archangel, the High-Advisor of the Angiris Council and the brother of Tyrael. He is also, chronogically, one of the first known angels being among the first angels to appear on Crystal Arch after the birth of Archangels. History In the Beginning Anu's spine, the Crystal Arch made the first angels appear, Inarius was one of them, he appeared after the Archangels but before all other angels. First Fight of the Eternal Conflict The Angels were overwhelmed by Demons, a Lower Archangel of Tyrael's Court called Izual, while one of the eldest angels, fought and beat the demons and, with the help of Inarius, the advisor of the Angiris Council, managed to make Prime Evils return to Hell Sin War Inarius finished to became annoyed by the Eternal Conflict, he was kidnapped by Lilith, the daughter of Mephisto, after some time, they falled in love. With angels and demons annoyed by the Conflict, Inarius and Lilith stole the Worldstone and created Sanctuary with it Inarius and Lilith sire Rathma, the first Nephalem, angels and demons did the same and sired other Nephalems. Inarius and Lilith argued about Nephalems, Inarius feared Angels and Demons could learn the existence of Sanctuary while Lilith wanted to use the Nephalems to end the Eternal Conflict by using them as weapons to destroy Angels and Demons, Inarius locked his lover in the Void and used the Stone to reduce their power gradually turning Nephalems' descendants into humans. One day, the Prime Evils learned about Nephalems' existence, Mephisto asked to his son, Lucion, to create the Triune to manipulate humans, Inarius made the Cathedral of Light to counter the Prime Evils. Lilith managed to leave her prison and reactivated the power of Nephalems, some humans regained the potential of their ancestors, among them, Uldyssian and Mendeln. However, Angels finished to learn what Inarius did. Imperius was extremely angry by those angels and demons hybrids, Tyrael had the same thought about Nephalems, Auriel was happy to see that new specie while Itherael searched for Nephalems in Talus'ar Angels and Demons attacked Sanctuary, Uldyssian sacrificed himself to help humans to live. Inarius locked Lilith once again into the Void. When the Angiris Council voted for humans' anihilation, Imperius voted for, Auriel and Itherael voted against, Malthael don't voted but that refuse count for a vote for anihilation Tyrael had to choose, when Auriel talked about Uldyssian, Tyrael decided to vote against anihilation of Humans When angels and demons make a truce, Mephisto, mad because his son was erased and because his daughter was locked in the Void, asked to have Inarius for himself, angels agreed. Locking When Mephisto locked Inarius, he incinerated his wings, impale him with barbed hooks, forbid him to close eyes, turn his once beautiful face into a horrible one and put him in a place of mirrors to "allow" Inarius to see the disgraced himself all the time. Personnality Inarius was once an intelligent and beautiful being as well as a great fighter. However, he was so beautiful he became prideful, he hated all demons but Lilith and the demons who followed her in Sanctuary . Now he's disgraced, he just hate all demons, he lost his purity, his pride and saddened, becoming more and more sad, he's also nostalgic of his time on Sanctuary Abilities Inarius is extremely great at manipulating light, he is a very talented warrior and has also learn how to lock entities in Void, he has also learn some demonic spells, he is, as an Archangel, much talented than other angels. He's also able to have visons of the future, to enhance other angels' powers and to gradually increase the concepts of the Courts by strengthen Archangels of the respective concept Quotes "Release me, abomination" -Inarius to Lilith "Please, Lylia, don't use our children as a weapon" -Inarius to Lilith "Wh...why have you accepted to give me to him, Tyrael ?" -Inarius to Tyrael "Please, please, Lord Mephisto, forgive me" -Inarius to Mephisto Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:High-Tier Angels Category:Archangels Category:Lower Archangels Category:Angiris Council